Research
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Ed is ordered to the library to do some research and Roy offers to help. Library smut, EdXRoy This story fits into my "Secrets" Universe. Can be enjoyed with or without the other parts, however :))


**Research**

**_Fandom: _**_Full Metal Alchemist_

**_Teaser:_**_ "I was pretty sure research wasn't why I was here."_

**_Inspiration:_**_ I have too many "kinks". Library sex! lol_

**_Rating:_**_ M_

**_Warnings:  
_**_-Library sex!  
-Near-discovery_

**_Main Pairing: _**_ Ed/Roy_

**_Minor Pairings:_**_ N/A_

**_Setting: _**_Library at Central :)_

**_POV: _**_Ed_

**_Summary:_**_ Ed is ordered to the library to do some research and Roy offers to help._

**_Additional ANs: _**_I kinda have a few places that I always wanted to have sex, at the office and in the library always topping that list. Since I figured they'd already christened Roy's office, I felt the need to write about them defiling the library XD_

**_Universe:_**_ This story fits into my "Secrets" Universe. Can be enjoyed with or without the other parts, however :))_

* * *

I was sitting at a table in the library, diligently looking up the facts Roy had ordered me to find, inhaling the scent of the old books. The library was one of my favorite places to be, had been ever since I was a kid. Usually, the library at Central was bustling with people busily researching, but today, I was the only one.

"Ed," rasped a voice in my ear, drawing me out of the book, "have you found it yet?"

I shivered at the familiar voice in my ear. Now, I was pretty sure research wasn't why I was here. I tilted my head back to gaze into his obsidian eyes. "Not yet."

He smiled and brushed his lips against mine. "Can I help?"

I smiled back at him, then sat forward long enough to rise from my seat. "There was this one book… I couldn't quite reach it. Would you mind giving me a hand?" I started toward the stacks, leading him to the bookshelf where my book was.

I pointed toward it, my front pressed against the book shelf. He wrapped himself around me, stretched for it, and grabbed the book. As innocently as possible, I rubbed my ass against his groin with a sensual sway of my hips, smiling knowingly when a shocked noise burst past his lips.

"Ed?" he asked hesitantly as I turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him innocently, leaning forward until even my chest brushed against his.

"What are you doing?" His breathing hitched as he watched me.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I brushed my lips against his lightly, my hand caressing his cock through his pants, drawing a low moan from him.

I smiled as he growled and pushed me back against the shelf. "So you caught me," he murmured, his mouth feathering gently kisses on my jaw line.

I smiled and let out a soft moan. "Of course I did. I'm not dumb. But you are wearing too many clothes," I returned, locking my gaze with his and going to work on undressing him, starting with his shirt. In the end, we separated and shed our clothes quickly, knowing the library was deserted, and came back together in a tangle of flesh and automail. It was still up in the air on who would take the dominant position.

Well, it was, anyway, until I stole the more dominant position myself. I brought my mouth to his forcefully, then ran my tongue along the seam of his lips as I ran my nails down his back. He made a soft noise of approval as he opened his mouth to me, deepening our kiss. I traced his chest with my hands and fingertips, first spanning the distance of his shoulders with my hands, then moving to tease his nipples with my fingertips, even as I broke our kiss to nip at his earlobe, drawing a sweet pleasure noise from his lips. Dropping my lips to his neck, I nibbled at his sensitive pulse-point, making him shiver against me. Then I bit the sensitive patch of skin on his shoulder I discovered the first time we were together, which made him gasp.

Grinding against him, I lowered my body against him until I was on my knees before him. His dark eyes glittered with want and need, and I smiled, licking up the side of his cock, along the pulsing vein, and smiling even wider when his hips jutted toward me and a hiss of pleasure escaped. He was leaking pre-cum already, and it amazed me just how aroused he could become so quickly. I licked away the pre-cum, even as more came to take its place. _Memo to me: arousing game to play when we have more time and self control._

I pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock before I drew him into my mouth slightly, watching his eyelids flutter to a half-closed point. Then I drew him as far as I could into my mouth, bobbing my head over his length, my automail hand gliding over what I couldn't fit. Figuring I had him suitably distracted, I moved my flesh hand, which was slick with his pre-cum, and slid a finer into him. He stiffened slightly, then relaxed into it as I began to pump my finger in and out. The second finger joined it soon, moving in and out of him quickly, making him moan. I scissored them, searching. When I found his prostate, he bit back a bellow. The third finger slid in, stretching him even more.

He whimpered now, assaulted by sensation from both ends. I moved my fingers inside of him as I bobbed my head over his cock, enjoying the low noises he made, careful not to alter anyone to what we were doing. Judging him ready, I removed my fingers and drew my mouth off of him before rising to my full height and meeting his gaze as he released a whimper of loss he couldn't hold back.

He turned, bracing himself against the bookshelf. I moved behind him, positioning myself and thrusting into him in one hard thrust, my hand coming forward to wrap around his slickened cock and pump it to the rhythm of my harsh, hurried thrusts. We'd already taken too long with our library quickie, so I slammed hard into his prostate. He smothered his yell somehow, and I felt his muscles twitch once around me. We were both so close I could taste it, so I thrust directly against his prostate and he came all over my hand, gasping my name. He constricted around me, and I came immediately after him. We slid down the shelf together, sated and boneless.

"Brother?" called a familiar voice. "Are you there?"

Roy and I looked at each other. "Oh shit," I breathed out. Al knew I was gay, yes. But being okay with that and seeing me in a compromising position with someone he respects is a different matter entirely.

We stayed silent, praying silently in our heads: _Please don't let him come to the stacks; please don't let him come to the stacks!_ After ten minutes, we heard him leave. I looked at Roy. "I'm glad we finished our 'research' before that," I murmured, pulling out of him and standing up.

"I'm just glad your brother didn't discover our 'research'," he returned, rising and starting to dress. We both dressed quickly.

I kissed his lips briefly. "We should do 'research' in here more often."

* * *

**Yeah... so it's research, now. XD**

**Please review! If you review, the boys might come out to play for our pleasure once more :P**


End file.
